The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Miscanthus sinensis and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Gold Breeze’. ‘Gold Breeze’ represents a new cultivar of Japanese silver grass, a cold hardy, perennial ornamental grass grown for landscape use.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar as a chance seedling in a field planted with stock plants of Miscanthus sinensis ‘Strictus’ (not patented) at their nursery in Scappoose, Oreg. in summer of 1996. The Inventors evaluated ‘Gold Breeze’ along side other chance seedlings for a period of 10 years before selecting ‘Gold Breeze’ as a single unique plant of Miscanthus. Miscanthus sinensis ‘Strictus’ (not patented) is considered by the Inventors to be a likely seed parent based on the characteristics of ‘Gold Breeze’ and its close proximity in the field plot.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by culm division in Scappoose, Oreg. in late winter of 2007 by the Inventors. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.